The True Meaning Of Falling In Love
by Serpentgirl16
Summary: BlaiseHermione. Hermione gets detention with Snape and a sly Slytherin named Blaise Zabini. Will she truly get to know Blaise or does he have something else up his sleeve... Rated M just to be safe, probably won't be anything too bad for quite awhile and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any material you recognize by J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot, so please don't sue.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please be kind.

**The True Meaning of Falling in Love**

Chapter 1: All alone in a world of thoughts

Love. A simple word that sparks such compassion, such hope. A desire that clouds the mind, impairs judgment, completely erases all thoughts of rationality or reason. So why do we do it? Why do we let the chemical imbalances in our brain get the best of us?... It's not as if I would know. I speak only from observation, not experience.

No, I don't expect cupid's arrow to strike my heart. I don't expect lightening to strike or even time to stop. All I want is the feeling that someone needs me, wants me, a feeling of absolute completeness. I suppose it's silly really. What kind of rational person would want such a thing? Who am I kidding? I want that and so does everyone else on the planet and if they say otherwise they are lying.

It's what leads me here to the top of the astronomy tower in the middle of the night. I go here to be alone with my thoughts, think of all the days gone by and wonder... will I ever fit in? Wizards can't love me and I'll never be loved by muggles. I have become so distanced from the world of muggles. As much as I try, as much as I want to I will never fit with the wizarding world either. So I just sit here and ponder who I am, who I might become. I will always be known as Harry Potters best friend, I assure you that will never change, but I'm not sure that's all I want to be known as. I suppose my true qualm is the fact I will never be known for me, for my true endeavors. I guess it is the price I must pay.

I've always loved the Astronomy tower, something about looking up at the stars in the cool night air. I've always loved the stars, the way they seem to be the only light shining through in a quilt of black. It's as if it's a ragged curtain will holes showing something behind the scene that you're not meant to see and yet it only allows for a glimpse. As if we're part of something so great it's incomprehensible to us.

We'll it's getting late, it's almost one in the morning, I've been up here for hours. I'll have to sneak back to the dorms; hopefully Snape isn't prowling the corridors. Sometimes I wonder about that man, why does he patrol the late night shifts? Does he get pleasure from taking points away? Or does he in fact really fear for the student's safety? All the reasons to those questions I may never know. Snape is a puzzle I have yet to figure out, perhaps I never will. As a professor I give him a deep and great respect, however he is one of the nastiest people I have ever met. I realize he must have seen a lot in his days here, and he has a duty to the order, which specifically means remaining loyal to his house and praise to the Malfoy brat, son of Malfoy Senior, boot licker of Voldemort. I understand he cannot be nice or reasonable to us for fear of blowing his cover, but at Grimmauld Place or even alone I cannot see why he cannot be civil. I suppose it would be asking too much of him anyway. Some tigers really can never change their stripes to spots.

My footsteps fall softly in the corridor. I have become a master of sneaking in the night, even without Harry's invisibility cloak. I know every secret passage and crevices from the astronomy tower to the dorms. They don't call me a know-it-all for nothing.

Of course as soon as the thought crossed my mind I heard footsteps marching down the hall. Damn! I spoke too soon. That'll teach me to be cocky, even if it's only in my head. I suppose it's for the best, after all I could end up like Malfoy. Gah! I shudder to even think such a thing!

I quickly do a concealment charm and squish into a crevice…its Snape. Bloody hell! Does that man just have a sixth sense for students who are out of bed late into the night? I suppose after all his years of teaching he must.

I hear him round the corner and my head instantly lashes over to where he should be, and in doing so loudly bang my head against the castle stone. "Damn" I mutter, a little too loudly apparently because Snape now knows there is someone else here and comes toward me. I touch the back of my head and my hand comes back with a wet stickiness…blood. I knew I hit my head hard but this is ridiculous. I'm not sure how my night could get any worse. As I contemplate how to get out of this mess, I barely hear Snape mutter the counter-charm for the concealment charm.

"Miss Granger?" Snape looks vaguely confused for a few moments but regains composure within an instant. "I expected better behavior from our Head Girl. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out way past curfew. Now I shall escort you back to your dorms so to be sure you don't wander further." I stare at him blankly but slowly get up from my crouched position. I take one step toward him and immediately falter in my step. Entirely prepared to hit the ground it comes as a shock when I realize I never hit the ground and am in fact in someone's arms. I look up only to see concern flash across the face of Professor Snape. "Miss Granger what have you done to yourself? I'm taking you to the hospital wing immediately." He says as he picks me up and hauls me to the infirmary. It's all I can to nod; I must have it my head much harder than I had originally thought. I slowly let myself fall into darkness.

The next day I awoke to a blinding white light. Then I heard a voice say my name. "Am I dead?" I hear a chuckle come from the side of my bed.

"No Miss Granger, you merely have a slight sensitivity to light, the after affects of a concussion I'm afraid. Here, drink this, it'll heal you up right, quick." I recognize the voice and unless Madame Promfrey became God I'm just in the infirmary, apparently with a concussion. I sit up slowly and take the vial of potion from her and down it in one gulp.

"Bloody hell! I may not be in heaven but surely I must be in hell. That potion was utterly horrid!" I exclaimed, I mean what kind of cruel person subjects' people to that vile drink.

"Language Miss Granger, language." A silky voice from the other side of my bed comments. I'd know that voice from anywhere. Honestly I think the man lives to make my life a nightmare. If I wasn't in hell now I was somewhere pretty damn close. Madame Promfrey took this as her cue to leave. I looked over at him and he began to speak again. "Miss Granger I do believe we have things to discuss. What possessed you to be out at one in the morning?" I pondered his question for a few moments. "Miss Granger I do not have all day, you are wasting my valuable time!" I finally decide it was best to just answer him.

"Well you see sir, after I went out patrolling I decided to take a detour to the astronomy tower. After I got there I suppose I got lost in my thoughts and completely lost track of time." So I basically told most of the truth, at least I didn't totally lie.

"Miss Granger that is not a valid excuse and you know it. 20 more points from Gryffindor for lying and I expect to see you in my office at 8 sharp for detention. You will be joining Blaise Zabini for his detention and together you will gather some potions ingredients that I need from the forest." He said, I could see he meant to rile me but I refused to give in. Instead I fought back.

"But sir, wouldn't it just be easier if you went to Hogsmeade and bought the ingredients? I mean sending two students out alone in the forest entails that you put a lot of faith in them. Do you really trust Blaise and I that much?" I asked, knowing how worked up that would get him. After all he either said he trusted us and destroying his reputation or he realized his 'mistake' and thought up a less harsh punishment, preferably one that did not involve Blaise. Blaise is a Slytherin after all, and not one I really wish to know. He's very quiet and reserved, it seems he lacks the cockiness of Malfoy and yet there's just something so alluring about him. As if he has a secret only he knows and will never tell.

"Miss Granger I trust as Head Girl you will do as your told and get the job done. I trust that Mr. Zabini will also be able to get the job done. I put immense faith in you both by giving you this task; do NOT make me regret my decision. Be there at eight o'clock in my office!" Snape said and in a flurry of robes he left.

Damn him and his Slytherin knowledge of guilt and deceit. He knows exactly how to twist things so there is no way you cannot obey him. Damn…damn…. damn…damn…damn.

Well, on the bright side maybe I'll be able to get to know Zabini a little better; after all I've never actually held an entire conversation with him before. He's so mysterious. Other girls gossip sometimes and say he's gorgeous but he is generally quickly forgotten in wake of other 'important' news. I'd say he was fairly handsome, he has huge dark green eyes with honey brown rings in the center, dark brown hair and fairly tan skin, he was also about six foot three. I say he probably had a Bask/ Italian lineage. I think if he woke up one morning with the determination to go flirt and be careless and reckless like other boys he'd have a flock of girls noticing and following him in a week. He'd probably end up having a bigger fan club than Malfoy. I shudder to think that girls reduce themselves to mindless idiots for the sake of Malfoy; he's not even that cute!

Ahh, well, a day in the infirmary won't be so bad. I guess all I can do now is sit and wait for 8 o'clock to come round…lovely. I just hope Harry and Ron don't worry too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K Rowling's creation. So don't sue

Chapter 2

Detention's a pain in the…well you get the picture

As eight rolled around I had gotten fairly anxious. Sitting in a bed all day really is quite boring. So by seven thirty Madame Promfrey deemed me well enough to go and so off I went to the dungeons to await my impending doom. While traipsing down the corridor I met a fairly sulky Blaise Zabini. I decided to acknowledge his existence. "Zabini," I said softly almost hoping he didn't hear me or would ignore me.

"Granger, what are you doing headed down to the dungeons?" he said in resigned way.

"Actually, I have detention, Snape told me you did as well, I suppose we'll be collecting potions ingredients together," I said hoping that for now we could leave it at that. I wasn't really in the mood for talking at that moment. My anxiety had been growing and at that point I felt horrible, I hate detention. We slowly opened the door and walked into Snapes office.

"Ah, I see my two troublemakers have arrived," I winced at the word troublemaker. "Well, tonight shall be a fairly long evening for you. I need you both to go into the Forbidden forest to collect beetles and when you come back I need you to strip the beetles of their wings and place them in jars. You will need to fill this basket to the brim. Now there is a special place where you find these beetles so listen carefully, go out past the Quidditch pitch, when you reach the forest edge keep going, do so until you come to a small pond and in the trees surrounding the pond you will find the beetles." Snape said with a tone of finality.

"But sir, this is absolutely ridiculous! You could simply go to Hogmeade and get them much quicker! Why on earth should we do this, it's simply a waste of time!" I said getting all upset on account that he shouldn't be subjecting us to this.

"Miss Granger you need to learn more respect! You will do what I say, I am your teacher and this is your detention. If you do not hold your tongue I will make it 2 weeks worth of detention! Mr. Zabini do you have any reservations on going out tonight?" Blaise simply shook his head. "Then take the basket and get out of my sight!" He said in a very irritated dismissal.

We took the basket and headed toward the Quidditch Pitch. I decided to talk to Zabini consider there was nothing better to do. "So Zabini, what'd you do to get into so much trouble with Snape?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, you know… I was entirely set up by Malfoy; he put an extra lizard tongue in my potion and messed it up. It was all because I stood up for something he didn't like. I suppose it's my own fault for not keeping my mouth shut." He went back to his brooding. But after a few seconds of thought decided to keep the conversation going. "So Granger what are you in for?

"Oh, well, I was up way past curfew and wandering the corridors. Sometimes I think that man has a sixth sense for when students are out in the halls." I told him almost getting lost in my own thoughts contemplating how that man seems to always know when students are out of bed. I was quickly pulled back into reality when we reached the edge of the forbidden forest. "Well, here goes nothing…Lumos" I muttered under my breath. Zabini muttered the same incantation as I and we trudged along into the forest. Eventually we came to the pond…

I'd never seen anything like it! It was mystifying! Everywhere there were glowing beetles that contrasted so dramatically with the densely green background, which brought about an iridescent glow. I just stood there and watched in awe as the beetles buzzed and glided around Zabini and I. I briefly glanced at Zabini, but he seemed to be in as much awe as I. It was absolutely fantastic; there was just no other word to describe it.

Eventually after getting over the initial shock I prodded Zabini with my finger and told him we should get moving if we were going to get this done tonight. He sighed and followed behind me to the nearest tree. We opened the basket and soon realized that even though the basket looked quite small it was really rather large inside. Our task was easily going to take us well into the morning. We quickly started to collect the beetles, fast as humanly possible. After about an hour I got sick of the silence and we were only about 1/3 of the way through. I decided that Zabini wasn't going to break the silence so it mine as well be me. " So Zabini, what did you defend that got Malfoy so riled as to ruin your potion?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm Granger but that I cannot answer that question. I'm a Slytherin and unlike Gryffindors we don't trust whomever we happen to have a conversation with. Plus, you probably wouldn't understand." Zabini said with a hint of animosity.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for asking a question, I was merely trying to start a simple conversation. The silence is deafening…but I suppose you like your silence, gives you time to brood or whatever you moody Slytherins do." I said slightly angered considering he just told me I wouldn't understand something. Me, the girl at the top of her grade, I was Head Girl for crying out loud! It simply infuriates me!

"Granger don't pretend like you know us Slytherins, you simply lump us all under the same category the one falling under the stereotype of Malfoy. You think we're all slimy gits who pay people to get our work done or buy our way into everything. But I assure you we are not all like that. Obviously you don't care to get to know us very well. I also know that it goes vice versa as well. We Slytherins can be just as Stubborn as Gryffindor, we just know when to use knowledge to our advantage." Zabini said with an air of arrogance. Typical.

"Well, you do have a point. However I still have not found one Slytherin that has disproved the stereotype of cocky, arrogant, bas…you get the point." I said, as much as I wanted to say that last word I knew I still need help with the beetles and who knew how much longer we'd be out here for. This conversation was getting to be intolerable. Zabini was almost as insufferable as Malfoy!

"I suppose you are generally right, most Slytherins are like that. With all the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry I suppose our houses may never actually get to know one another. A gift and curse I suppose." Zabini said with a sigh. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He was probably just as fed up with house rivalry as I.

"Yeah, you know you're not as bad as I thought you were. You actually know how to have a decent conversation…Oh, my gosh! Look at that." I said as I looked into the basket. "We're done!" I proclaimed with a bright smile on my face and I looked over at Zabini. He looked as if he'd just had something on the tip of his tongue that he was going to say but decided against saying it.

"Lovely, it's only 10 o'clock maybe if we're lucky we'll get this done by midnight." He said with a smirk. Apparently smirks come with the Slytherin territory. We headed back to the castle, both completely lost in thought. I was thinking about how I'd never really noticed Zabini before and how interesting our conversation had been. I had no idea what he could possibly be thinking about, but then I didn't really know him so it would have been pointless to even try to guess what he was lost in his thoughts about. After about a half an hour of walking we finally reached the dungeons.

"Ahh… My favorite troublemakers, back for part II of their detention," He said with a sneer forming on his face. It was very unbecoming of him to sneer like that. I simply looked at him and sighed. Fortunately he didn't hear me; or he probably would have taken points for my breathing. "Well what are you standing around for! Get to work!" He said with a tone of finality. We went to the closest desk, grabbed some jars, sat down and got down to work. Surprisingly Zabini was a very hard worker who seemed to care about precision and detail. Not one of his beetle wings were torn or broken. It was amazing what one could learn simply by observing. How could Snape have thought someone who took such care in his work mess up a simple potion? Obviously Snape didn't pay as much attention to his house as people thought, he seemed to only care what Malfoy did. Which is reasonable considering the Malfoy family's friendship to Snape was invaluable to the order but it was still no reason to ignore his duties as Head of House and pay attention to his other students.

It was getting late and I felt myself start to get weary. I could barely hold back my yawns. Towards midnight my eyes started to droop but I kept working. Around one in the morning we finished our task. Snape gave us each a pass to get back to our rooms with out being stopped. I told Zabini goodbye and slowly plodded down the corridor to the Head Girl and Head Boy dorm.

It was so far away. I was fairly certain I wouldn't make it, but I was determined to try. After 15 minutes I was almost there. Only one more flight of stairs…I could do it, I could do it. I smirked inwardly at the thought that I sounded like the muggle book of the Little Engine That Could. After I got to about the fifth step I slunk down on the ground and leaned against the rail. My eyes started to drift and I vaguely remembered someone pulling me up and nearly dragged me up the stairs to the dorm where they spoke the password and dragged me through the hole and put me on the couch. After that I remember nothing. I suppose I completely surrendered to sleep at that point.

The next morning I awoke with a blanket wrapped around me and questions nagging at my mind. Who would possibly be nice enough to take me back to my rooms? Better yet how did they know the password? I knew Head Boy Malfoy would never take me back to the rooms; no he would have left me there and would never let me live it down. Still the thought nagged at my mind whilst I got up and got ready for another grueling day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K Rowlings. So don't sue! I own nothing except the plot.

**Jen**: Muhuhaha...you read my story Yay! That's exciting, thanks for readin' it and I'm glad you liked it.

**SugaAngel86**: Thank you for commenting and here's the next chapter.

**Sarah:** I'm so glad you like my story! I was so afraid no one was going to like it! I'm sorry that youdon't know any boys who'd do that...wait a minute I don't know any either! Oh well, I can still fantasize.

**JeanB**: Thank you soo much for pointing out that mistake! I felt really stupid after it but I did correct it. I'm sorry Hermione's a little OOC but I figure it's 7th year and she's bound to have change a little bit. I'll try to keep her more in character though. Dispite all my errors I'm glad you liked it and you were so nice about it too. Thank you.

**Kichou**: I'm glad you liked my fic, thanks for commenting.

**Please R&R I love hearing what people think!**

Chapter 3

The day started with incessant questions from Harry and Ron about where I had been yesterday and last night. I simply told them that I had gotten detention from Snape and left it at that. They seemed to be all right with it considering they just called him a git and told me not to worry about it. They had been like that for a while. Not really caring but asking anyway out of habit. I still loved them like brothers but it almost seemed as if I had become the third wheel. Sure, they still asked for help on homework and we talked some, but it wasn't the same. I suppose most of it has to do with the growing threat of Voldemort but, it was like we were growing apart, and the more I tried to keep us together the further apart we grew. It made me really sad considering they were the best friends I'd ever had. I'd never really gotten to know anyone else. No one really wanted to know me; I was the perfect know-it-all who only talked about homework. It wasn't that I only ever talked about homework it was that no one else ever bothered to ask about anything besides homework. Talking to people about homework never really bothered me though because I'd always had Harry and Ron to talk to about things besides homework. However, lately it seemed as if I was left alone to my thoughts more often then in the company of friends. You would think living in a school filled with so many people that it would be impossible to get lonely. Apparently, I learned that just because people are there doesn't mean you're not alone. I abruptly left my thoughts and quickly proceed to class so I wouldn't be late.

The rest of the day just seemed to drag on forever. That is until the afternoon when we had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. I'd been dreading that class because it meant I'd have to face Zabini. I still had no idea whether or not he dragged me to my room, so I decided I wouldn't fret about it anymore until I saw a sure sign that it was in fact him who took me to my room. I still didn't know how someone could have known my password. Harry and Ron didn't even know the password! I inwardly cringed as I walked out to Care of Magical Creatures.

Of course as luck would have it I was the last person to arrive and everyone had already paired up…everyone except Zabini. Slowly I walked over and stood beside him to await instruction.

"Pssst…Hey mudblood…" Malfoy hissed. I didn't respond, I ignored him and watched Hagrid intently. "Mudblood, I saw you passed out in the corridor last night…honestly the school really should have a charm to expel trash from the corridors. This school is much to filthy with mudbloods like you around." Malfoy whispered with a sneer, as Pansy snickered beside him. I turned around debating whether to hex him into oblivion or punch him in the face like I did in third year. Unfortunately I was beaten to it. Zabini had already turned around and Malfoy now had warts sprouting on his nose. He tried to cover it with his hand while attempting to be excused but it was no use. The class was now it tears they were laughing so hard. Malfoy had a comical expression of horror planted on his face. I just stared and then looked at Zabini, lost in thought.

Somewhere in that time period Hagrid had ordered Pansy to take Malfoy to the infirmary. I vaguely heard Harry and Ron congratulate me on my hex but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about why on earth Zabini would do that for me. We weren't friends, at least not really. We had more or less become acquaintances. I should have been the one to hex him, after all I was the one he called a mudblood. I wondered why it affected Zabini.

Hagrid finally got control of the class again and we proceeded with the lesson. Today we were to draw a picture of a Kneazle, which had been brought into class for observation. While everyone was silent I leaned over to Zabini, "Why did you do that?" I asked hoping to get a true response out of him.

He responded with a shrug but his eyes told me it was something deeper. Not to say it had anything to do with me, it probably didn't. I was going to get to the bottom of this mystery behind Blaise Zabini if it was the last thing I did. Class went by quickly and the incident with Malfoy went without punishment because Hagrid hadn't seen the incident or who had hexed him. I think Hagrid just thought I had hexed Malfoy because he said something inappropriate and chose to look the other way.

After class I caught up to Blaise again I had to know if he was the one who put me back in my room or not. "Zabini!" he turned around cautiously and stared at me. "Umm…last night…you didn't-" I never got to finish my sentence because Blaise immediately interrupted me.

"Granger, when we left after detention you looked like you were going to pass out. Of course I followed you back to your room. Naturally you did pass out and no one else was going to take you back to your rooms. People are cruel Hermione; you have to learn that, falling asleep in corridors isn't safe, especially in these dark days. You're much too trusting of people. I might've been there last night but I'm not always going to be there. I've seen too many people die in this war and I know there is danger everywhere, and there is particular danger for muggles like you…and don't start thinking I fancy you because of this incident. There's simply just too much danger." He said with a tone that said he had explained everything he wanted to and need not cooperate anymore. It sounded as if he'd rehearsed that in his head multiple times, probably during class.

"I know, I know, it's just that I couldn't go any further. I'm not used to being up really, really late unless I have a test to study for. I don't fancy you, I don't even know you! But, thank you. That was a really nice thing to do. I would never have expected it from a Slytherin. You seemed to have proved my statement about all Slytherins being cocky, arrogant an heartless wrong." I said with a meek smile on my face.

"You never said we were heartless, but I suppose it goes with the stereotype." He said as he turned and walked away. I briefly saw a pained expression on his face but ignored it.

He had given me much to think about with his little speech. How did he know there was so much danger? Even at Hogwarts? Why did he care so much about muggles? What did he know? All these questions raced through my head as I walked back to my dorms. I replayed the conversation over and over in my head. Then I stopped abruptly in the hall as one thought halted all other thoughts. He had called me Hermione.

No, no that couldn't be right. I knew it was though; he had truly called me Hermione. I quickly started walking again back to the dorms. What was wrong with me? I should not get this flustered over a simple name. But it wouldn't leave my mind; he had said it so naturally he probably didn't even realize he'd done it. It had rolled off his tongue so silkily. I quickly scolded myself for spending too much time debating over this topic. I had more important things to think about, like where Zabini was getting his information. I finally surrendered to the land of nod and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a boy with green eyes and dark skin.

Sometime during the night I woke up with another thought plaguing my mind…He never explained how he knew my password. It was almost as if he'd purposely avoided it. I resolved that I would ask him tomorrow and again drifted back to sleep.

The next day I woke up and dressed quickly hoping to get down to breakfast so I could confront Zabini. Much to my dismay he wasn't at breakfast nor was he in any classes the next day. The question at the front of my brain was when would I get to talk to him about my password. At the back of my mind I wondered whether he was o.k. or not. I hope he was. I quickly disregarded the thought. Of course he was o.k., he could clearly take care of himself. He proved that when he hexed Malfoy. Which quickly sparked another thought…what if Malfoy did something to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing of J.K Rowlings Creation. I own nothing except the plot so don't sue!**

**Kichou**: Thanks for reviewing and you'll just have to read to find out!

**erinna**: I'm glad you like my story thanks for reviewing!

**Jen**: Yes, my friend I know I'm evil. Anyway I know I soo can't wait for the next book. I'm so glad school is finally out!

**Da-manta-ray**: I'm glad you like my story. I don't know about a change in perspective just yet. I kind of like writing in Hermiones point of view but I'll consider it and maybe I'll change perspective in a little while.

**Sarah**: I agree Malfoy is quite hot. I'm so happy people actually like my story. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**knivesgirl346**: Thank you so much for your reviews! It totally made my day because I looked at them just before I went to take two of my finals. Yuck. It totally made my day. They were really sweet and I'm so glad you liked my story! I can't wait for the book to come out too! Thanks again for your review.

**xxkittenxclawxx**: I was trying to make it more believable. This chapter is slightly more fluffy though. I hope you still like it! Thanks for reviewing.

On with the story!

Chapter 4

Suddenly I became panic stricken. If Malfoy did do something it'd be my fault! What if he died? What if he was hexed into oblivion? Breathe, Hermione, Breathe. I told myself trying to gain control of my senses. I had to think about this rationally. He was probably just sick. Sicknesses spread through this school like wildfire, one person in a dorm gets something and everyone else in that dorm gets it just as bad. Right now the Ravenclaw girls had a horrible case of the flu going through their dorms. I mean sure Madame Promfrey can cure everything but she runs out of medication occasionally, I thought, putting hope in the thought that Madame Promfrey had really just run out of some medication.

I must have completely gotten lost in my thoughts because before I knew it I'd made my way to the library. My feet seemed to the know the way here all too well. Was I so pathetic that I knew the way to the library better than I knew the way to the Gryffindor Tower? Obviously. Well I was there so I mine as well do some studying. I had just gotten a book from the shelf about potions when I saw a head of dark brown hair a few tables away. Zabini! My mind thought instantly, and I went over to the boy. "You have a lot of explaining to do!" I whispered harshly, after all this was the library. He then turned around confused. My eyes immediately went to the crest on his cloak. It was the sign of Ravenclaw. Shit! It wasn't Zabini! I finally realized I'd been staring and quickly spoke to him. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry! I thought you were someone else." I said and quickly walked away not even waiting to see if he nodded in response. I silently vowed that I would never approach someone whose face I hadn't seen. It would definitely insure less embarrassing moments.

I began working on my assignments when someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Oh, no the boy from Ravenclaw. He'd come to yell at me for interrupting him. I sighed and turned around. My eyes immediately hit the crest, this time it wasn't Ravenclaw it was Slytherin. My eyes moved up more to his face. It was Zabini with a huge grin plastered to his face. "So Granger, do you enjoy torturing unsuspecting Ravenclaws or perhaps you like the thrill of making a fool of yourself." He said smugly.

"Zabini where have you been?" I said giving him a hard glare.

"Oh, Granger I'm touched that you noticed I was gone!" He said with a mock swoon.

"What put you in such a good mood today? Where's the moody Slytherin I met the other night?" I said bitterly and with slight suspicion. He was purposely avoiding my question about where he'd been. I could see it in his eyes. His eyes immediately darkened and his grin slowly faded.

"I'm sorry I hadn't known it was crime to have a little fun. Anyway I believe you were looking for me when you scared the living daylights out of the poor unsuspecting Ravenclaw." His looks had darkened considerably yet there was still a flicker of slight amusement in his deep green eyes.

"Yes, I was in fact looking for you. I meant to ask you yesterday but you walked away too fast. You also didn't come to any classes today! Anyway, I wanted to ask you how you knew my password. No one knows the dorm password except Malfoy and I doubt he'd tell you seeing as you two don't seem to be the best of friends." I said with an accusing look sent his direction.

"You're entirely right, Malfoy and I are and never will be friends. We have far too much bad history between us. As for how I knew your password. You'd be mighty surprised what you can learn when you just sit back and listen. That, and Malfoy has a mouth that is far too large. He was giving it to a Slytherin girl one day so she could sneak into your dorms later and they could have some… 'intimate' time. He said it much too loudly and I happened to be passing by that very second. I thought it might be useful later so I stored away in my memory. Fortunately I was right and it did come in handy." He said slyly. He was very close to being just as arrogant as Malfoy. I stared at him for a few seconds processing all the information he had just given me before I gave him a response.

"Well, thank you very much for notifying me of Malfoys tendency to be loud. I'll have to get the password changed immediately." I gave and exasperated sigh and started to pack up my books. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to get too much homework done tonight. My mind was definitely too cluttered with other thoughts. "Oh and Zabini I am glad that you did know the password. If you hadn't I would have woken up with a terrible crick in my neck and a far to cocky Malfoy. Thank you." I said with a small genuine smile directed toward him. I briefly looked up only to see a faint smile tug at his lips. He was incredibly handsome, I thought as my mind drifted.

No, no I did not just think that! I quickly picked up my books and left. I could not start fancying him! He was a Slytherin! I quickly discarded that thought. I'd always been for house unity, it was just I couldn't like him. He was too…. damn. I had no plausible reason.

In the midst of that thought I collided with something hard and found myself pushed backwards and crashing to the ground. I looked up to see whom I'd run into and of course as if my day couldn't have gotten worse Malfoy looked back down at me with a smug smirk on his face. Damn myself for not watching where I was going! "Mudblood, just the person I was looking for. Oh, and look your boyfriends not around to protect you. I do believe I owe you a hex for causing me such humiliation. Malfoys never suffer from humiliation." He raised his wand and pointed it at my head. I had no time to grab my wand. After all it was in my bag, which was now five feet away from me. I braced myself and squeezed my eyes shut for whatever curse Malfoy had in store for me. It never came. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Malfoy looking enraged and being unable to speak. I turned around to see Zabini. He stood there smugly watching Malfoy who was acting completely helpless and if looks could kill both Zabini and I would be dead. I got up and walked over to pick up my bag. Just after I'd done so Zabini grabbed my hand and before I knew what was happening we were running at top speeds through the corridors. I had never run so fast in my whole life! Eventually we stopped just as we got outside the castle. I panted for a few moments catching my breath and then slowly turned to look at Zabini. "What was that all about?" I said still panting slightly,

"I had just taken off the silencing spell from Malfoy. He would have tried to hex us with everything he had." He said looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"You know for someone who claims he won't always be around when I need help, you seem to always be there." I said with a smile playing at my lips.

"Granger, I was just leaving the library. It's not as if I go looking to save your ass. I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not like I'm your knight in shining armor or anything." He said but I could see faint amusement in his eyes. I decided to play with him a little bit.

" No, no you didn't seem like the knight in shining armor type. Definitely more of a black knight; mysterious with a hint of chivalry. Apparently you're a sucker for a damsel in distress." I said smiling. His cheeks turned a slight pink and I could see he was slightly embarrassed.

"Ahh, yes the black knight. The thing about the black knight is you can never tell which side he's on. You can never guess what he'll do next. For all you know he could be the true villain." He said with a slight smirk. That was absolutely not the response I had expected. I gaped at him for a minute and before I realized what was happening he had leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across mine. He then turned and walked away with a face devoid of emotion.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. My brain wouldn't start working and my legs refused to move so I just stood there and watched him walk away. I was utterly speechless. It had been so innocent, so sweet and I swear I felt a shock of electricity ripple through my body. I lightly pressed my fingertips to my lips. Once again he had left me with questions. Where had he been all day? He obviously wasn't sick. What was he up to?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowlings. I own nothing but the plot so don't sue.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing! Actually everyone should review I love reading them!

Ehlonna: Muhahaha! Only I know what he was doing all day. (Looks from side to side before responding...) But I will be getting to that part of the mystery soon, not in this chapter but probably the next, it plays a big part in the story though.

Kichou: You'll find out soon!

Jen: Don't worry I'm not going to get all cheesy on you. I'll save that for the Star Wars movies (No offense to anyone who likes Star Wars! Don't get us wrong we like Star Wars too! We just think the romance lines are cheesy and like to make fun of them.).

Mystress Fate: I'm glad you're intrigued by my story! I did try to make this one longer. It's about 100 words (o.k. so not alot longer but...) over but I had to leave the end the way it was so I could have inspiration for my next chapter.

Dracoschick124: I'm glad you liked my story!

Weaselbee: I'm glad you like my story! Here's the next chapter!

Knivesgirl1346: I know I can't wait for the book to come out! Yeah, there is a little mystery but it pushes the plot forward so it works out just fine. It'll all be revealed in time. I'm thinkng about writing in Blaises POV but it's so much fun to write in Hermiones. I might have a chapter or two with his POV but there's more mystery if you don't know Blaise's point of view...I have to think about it some more. Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story!

Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke with the resolve that I would find out what game Zabini was trying to play. It was amazing how much my life could change in a few short days. My perspective on life had just done a 180-degree turn on me and I found myself thinking about things I would have berated myself for thinking a week ago. My thoughts weren't solely based on school anymore, I was neglecting my friends and yet I was happy. No matter how odd that may seem I was enjoying myself more than I ever had in my whole life. I had a mystery to solve and an image of a man that wouldn't leave my mind. I couldn't get the kiss that Zabini had so softly placed on my lips out of my brain, and I found that I didn't really want to. He'd given me hope. Hope that I wasn't just the bookworm everyone thought I was, that it was possible to like me even love me, not that Zabini loves me but he gave me hope that someone possibly could. That I wasn't as repulsive as I had so recently thought.

Over the next few days when my mind would try and work out what Zabini was up to. My mind raced with possibilities but I found that I could never keep to the track of thoughts about what he was doing; they always drifted back to thoughts of love. I felt so silly the day after Zabini kissed me thinking about love and fairy tale endings, after all everyone knew you never actually got fairy tale endings. When I was young I always loved to hear stories about how the prince swept the princess off her feet and took her away to be wed. To be honest whenever I read fairy tales as a child I always was more partial to the stories where the good guy wasn't always the prettiest or nicest. My favorite was always Beauty and the Beast, the fact that the girl could overcome a hideous outside that was the beast, only to find the flicker of hope and goodness that lived inside him. She saw him for who he was not who he was perceived to be. When I got older I learned that stuff like that are meant to be kept in fairy tale books because they give us false hope as children. I suppose what got me onto the fairy tale train of thought was the fact Zabini and I had talking about knights in shining armor and evil villains. I actually think it's kind of ironic that the girl who doesn't believe happy endings that happen only in fairy tales goes to a school where you learn how to be a witch and learn about all types of wondrous creatures that were only thought to be in fairy tales. At night I'd let my mind ponder these thoughts before slowly entering a deep slumber filled with magnificent, vivid dreams about knights and princes and castles with tangled vines wrapped around them. Eventually I'd wake up though and reality would always come crashing back down.

Ron and Harry didn't seem to care too much. They were generally pretty happy that I hadn't been pestering them about homework. Needless to say their grades were dropping rapidly. I decided that this time they could deal with it on their own; I was so stress free I didn't even want to think about becoming that girl who was so strict and uptight. Somehow it just wasn't me anymore, I'd changed. Not to say I didn't keep up with my homework or even let my grades drop a little, I definitely did not. I was just worrying less about it. I'd barely seen Zabini, it was almost like he was avoiding me, but I suppose I had been avoiding him too so I wasn't that upset. He had kissed me, which was very forward and so unlike him. I didn't blame him for not wanting to talk with me just yet. After all he probably had a lot of emotions to deal with to.

After a week of Zabini and I avoiding each other like the plague I decided I was going to confront him after Care of Magical Creatures. But first I actually had to survive Care of Magical Creatures…It wasn't that I didn't like the class it was just Hagrid seemed to be bringing in more bizarre creatures everyday and it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

As I made my way out to class I mentally prepared myself for my confrontation of Zabini. It seemed that me confronting Zabini was starting to become a habit, not that I minded much because it meant I actually got to talk to him. I was so wrapped up in mentally preparing myself I didn't see that I'd walked straight into a patch of what looked to be giant fuzz balls. I slowly turned around to see Hagrid motioning for me to stay quiet and stay still and all my classmates had horrified looks planted on their face. I had no idea what was going on so I did what Hagrid was telling me to do, I didn't move. I could see Hagrid trying to figure out how to get to me and everyone else was stock-still. What was going on? I mean I was only surrounded by giant balls of fuzz...how much harm could a ball of fuzz cause? Then I started to panic, I racked my brains for things that were dangerous and fuzzy…then it came to me. Today we were supposed to be observing firiznals, which were basically like giant hedgehogs except they didn't have quills, they had hair and their teeth and claws were deadly poisonous. I also remembered that they are nocturnal animals who do not like to be awaken in the day and do not tolerate intruders on their territory. I also remembered that they do kill if necessary. I still knew that I was forgetting something, I just couldn't remember what.

Immediately after that thought crossed my mind I heard a twig snap and I whipped around at lightening speed with my wand in hand. Shit! I remembered what I was forgetting; abrupt movements cause them to become frightened and they attack. I had come face to face with a frizinal and he was going to charge any moment. I racked my brains for incantations I knew but my mind seemed to have blanked on me. I just stood there with a blank face unable to move. My legs refused to move. I caught a brief sidelong glance at Ron trying to control Harry telling him if he went in there he'd be killed as well. Malfoy just stood to the side and sneered. I briefly wondered if the last thing I would ever see would be Malfoys sneering face. I promised myself if it was I would come back to haunt Malfoy for the rest of his life. I had no idea how I had a sense of humor a few moments before I died but somehow I did. Time seemed to have stopped everything was going so slow and then I saw the frizinal charge. This was it; I was going to die. He was getting closer and there was nothing I could do. I was staring intently at the animal when I felt something hard hit my side, I was knocked to the ground with something on top of me but it didn't matter because the next thing I knew I was being hauled up. I think I blacked out because I was briefly aware of the sensation that someone was running with me in their arms and then nothing.

Later I awoke and decided I had died. I couldn't see anything so I assumed the worst and I awaited an angel or devil or some entity, thinking it would come take me away. Then I became aware that my head was excruciating pain and was pounding and felt like it was going to explode. I groaned and realized I was alive, but I was probably blind and severely wounded at the present moment I didn't care, I just wanted the pounding in my head to cease. "Oh, good you're up!" I heard and was slightly relieved that I wasn't dead. I heard Madame Promfrey bustling about next to the bed and the she placed her hands on the back of my head. I didn't know what she was doing but all of a sudden I could see…o.k. so maybe I was being a little overdramatic when I was thinking I couldn't see, I just had bandages over my eyes. At least I wasn't blind though.

"My head…" I groaned. "What happened?" I asked.

"Here dearie, drink this and I'll answer your question." She stated handing me a vial of liquid. "You seem to be making a habit of coming to the infirmary…anyway apparently Hagrid brought in some frizinals and you walked right into their pen. Your lucky Mr. Zabini was there, seems he tackled you to the ground before they did any severe damage. They did get you though, you got a small scratch on your leg but fortunately there was not enough poison to do any severe damage. Also Mr. Zabini got you here before the poison could spread into the blood further." She said and then walked away murmuring something about going to restock some of her supplies. Fortunately that vial of liquid she gave me made my headache subside so I had time to ponder my thoughts.

He did it again. I turned my thoughts over in my mind again and again. I couldn't figure out what Zabini could possibly gain from saving me. He had to have some motive… maybe he was working for Voldemort! No, no that's not possible if he was wouldn't Voldemort want me dead? I just couldn't see it. I was abruptly torn from my thoughts when I heard the door to the infirmary slam open. Then I saw Harry and Ron storm in. Oh, this was going to give me headache I could feel it.

"Hermione! What were you thinking? Going out into the pen like that…did you want to get yourself killed? And what was Zabini doing saving you? Is there something going on between you and that…that…Slytherin?" said Harry who was now very flustered and looked to be quite angry if his yelling told anything of his emotions. I suddenly got very frustrated with them. They didn't even ask how I felt!

"How dare you! It's not like I meant to go in there! It's not like I wanted to get killed! No there's nothing going on between Zabini and I and if there was it would be none of your business! You both parade around pretending to be my best friends, but where were you when I needed to be saved? I could have died and the first thing you two buffoons ask when you come in is what was I thinking! You didn't even ask how I felt!" I told them releasing all my anger and frustration that had been building in my system on them. Madame Promfrey must have heard the entire ruckus because she immediately came out and shooed them away. They had been completely rendered speechless at my outburst.

When they left I just sighed and settled back in my pillow. I decided I could use a little nap and I started to drift back to sleep. "So I see things are not always flowers and rainbows with the golden trio." Said a voice off to my side. I was so startled I bolted right up in my bed. Then I realized I recognized that voice; it was Zabini. I slowly turned to face him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing belonging to J.K Rowling so...don't sue! I own nothing but the plot!

Thank You to all my Reviewers! I love hearing all you have to say!

**Pepperea:** I'm glad you like it! Here's the next part!

**Kichou:** Well this chapter should answer all you questions!

**knivesgirl346**: I'm glad you liked the firizinals...they were inspired by my friend! Getting a new cell phone is always fun...not that I have much experience in getting a new phone after all I only got my first one last month but I have friends who have had their phones for a year or so and then they start to die. This chapter is in Hermione's POV I'm still notquite brave enough to go into Blaise's POV yet.

**Fantasy Loremaster**: I'm glad you like the story! I like Blaise's mystery too! This chapter doesn't really have much mystery to it but it's cute at least I think it's cute.

Weaselbee: I know I'm evil! I like cliffhangers they give me something to go off when I write the next chapter.

**Crystal:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Jen**: You should like the creatures! They were inspired by you lol!Read on my friend I shall be calling you sometime in the near future...as in as soon as I post this chapter! (Pulls out light saber phone waves it around...stops to pull up antenna...continues waving phone. Then suddenly stops and does the little nose twitch thing from Bewitched...)

**gothic priestess of death**: AHH...how did you know my worst fear was Shih-Tzu's!(Runs for cover and hides under bed) Just kidding...My aunt has some of those things, they are quite hyper little animals...I would never want to be on their bad side so here's the next installment!

**Pippin1177:** I'm glad you like it! I like Blaise's mystery too...not too much in this chapter though.

Thanks again to all my reviewers please keep R&R..

Now on with the story!

Chapter 6

He looked so smug standing there smirking with his hands behind his back looking totally innocent. I desperately wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. But, I suppose he did have the right to look smug, he saved me…twice! I was now officially in his debt. I decided that I did owe him my life so I should be civil. "Thank you," I said softly.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear that could you repeat that please?" He said grinning maniacally.

"I said Thank You, for saving my life…twice." I said blushing and trying very hard not to meet his gaze.

"Well it's not as if no one else would have done it, I was just the first to get there. Not to say that if I'd waited any longer you would have been dead, but someone would have got to you eventually, you know after the frizinals had torn you to pieces," He said playfully. "You know sometimes I really think Professor Hagrid is mad as a loon when it comes to magical creatures. He seriously tried to defend the frizinals for going after you, said they just wanted to play…mental he is." Zabini said looking slightly disturbed.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked nervously.

"Do what?" Zabini said trying to act as if he didn't know what I meant.

"Why do you keep saving me? I'm not special, why do you always seem to pop up whenever I need help?" I asked slightly annoyed that he was avoiding the question.

"It's complicated. As for why I'm always there I just always seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now about you and your lovely friends…what's going on with the golden trio? Trouble in paradise?" He said tactfully avoiding my questions. I decided I was too tired to have a good argument so I opted not to question him further about his motives... for the moment. Plus I desperately needed to talk to someone about Harry and Ron.

"I don't know Harry and Ron have just been so distant lately. With the war and all…I suppose we're just growing apart. After all nothing good can last forever right?" I said with a weak smile. I saw Zabini's smirk fade as he thought of a way to respond.

"Then I feel very sorry for them. They just lost the most brilliant witch of our age and their only hope of winning the battle against Voldemort." He said solemnly, he was serious I could see it in the way his eyes had darkened, they'd turned into dark pools of forest green.

"You're against Voldemort?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course, although this is not the time or place to talk of it. It's not safe to speak so freely, especially for a Slytherin, there are always people listening." He said with a look that said he would tell me more when the time was right. I gave him a curious look but let it go. Just then Madame Promfrey bustled in saying that Zabini should go and I need to rest. But, before she could shoo Zabini out the door another person with an injury walked in and she went to tend to him.

"Goodbye Hermione. I will see you when I see you, do try not to get into more trouble. I've said this before I won't always be there to save you." He said and slowly turned to walk away but not before he placed something on my bedside table. I was far to drowsy to look at that moment so I drifted to sleep telling myself I'd see what he'd placed there when I woke up. After all it wasn't going to go anywhere and with that last thought I drifted into the land of nod.

The next morning I awoke to Madame Promfrey. She set a tray on my lap and told me to eat because she deemed me well enough to go to classes. However I was excused from all my morning classes. After she was done fussing over me I remembered Zabini had set something on my bedside table. I slowly looked over only to find a single rose. I lifted it off the nightstand to examine it. It was a gorgeous blood red rose that was flawless. I was shocked. I'd never gotten flowers in my life! It had such a wonderful fragrance as well. It was such an intense fragrance and yet it wasn't so powerful that you wouldn't be able to smell anything for the rest of the day. It was perfect. It was my favorite flower too.

For the next few hours I just sat there gazing into space, twirling my rose in my hand and sniffing it occasionally. I had so many thoughts running through my head. Blaise had made it so clear that he didn't like me. But he kept saving me, kept doing things that were completely unexpected like the rose and the kiss. I was so utterly confused. Finally Madame Promfrey bustled in gave me some clean clothes and told me to head off to lunch. I slowly got dressed, when I was finished I shrank my rose and put it in my pocket as a sort of good luck charm. I then left the infirmary and made my way to lunch knowing full well that I would have to face Ron and Harry, it was not going to go well I could feel it.

I entered the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor table dreading it every step of the way. I could clearly see that Harry and Ron had no intention of scooting over so that I could have a seat; I searched for some empty place at the table. Luckily I didn't have to search long because Ginny waved me over. I was grateful for that.

Ginny and I had never been real close but I could always count on her if I ever got into a fight with Harry and Ron. She never really judged the situation or circumstance she just listened and occasionally offered advice. She truly was a good friend, I was glad to know at least I had one. She never pried into my business either, she knew if I wanted to tell her I would if not she would stick around and make sure I at least had somewhere to sit during meals. Yes, I was very grateful to have someone like her around.

I sat down next to Ginny who could see that I wasn't ready to talk about whatever was bothering me and after she attempted conversation with me a few times she turned back to her other friends. I simply listened and played with my food. I wasn't that hungry. I slowly let my eyes wander, I could see that Ron and Harry were talking heatedly about something, probably Quidditch but every once in awhile Ron or Harry would turn and glare at me. They probably thought I had something going on with Blaise. Blaise, when had I started to refer to him as that? Probably after he gave me the rose. Then again I guess Harry and Ron were partially right. There was something going on between Blaise and I, I just hadn't figured out what it was yet. He was so mysterious and I still couldn't figure out what his story was.

I suppose sometime when my mind was lost in my thoughts I'd let my eyes wander because when I came out of my thoughts the first thing I saw were vibrant green eyes, staring at me from across the hall. Blaise was sitting there with a huge smirk simply watching me as I blushed and looked down at my plate. I was so mortified; I knew I must have been caught staring even if I hadn't meant to actually be staring. I swear he was the only boy who could get me flustered without doing anything. I silently scolded myself, I was more mature than this! I was not some silly schoolgirl like Lavender and Parvati that blush every time some boy looks at them! I quickly composed myself while I gathered my stuff and headed out to my next class that happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts and unfortunately it was with Slytherin.

This year was a good year for D.A.D.A because since everyone now thought the position was cursed and no one was brave enough to take it. Dumbledore managed to convince Professor Lupin to come back and teach. It felt good knowing we wouldn't have to watch out for another evil teacher.

I took my time in getting to class taking the extra long way and ended up getting there just as class was about to start. Unfortunately there was only one seat left open and it was right next to Blaise, I really had to start learning how to get to class early, this was the second time I was forced to be Blaise's partner. I noticed that Ron and Harry were glaring holes in my head and if looks could kill I would have been dead as soon as I sat next to Blaise. I guess this class wasn't going to be so bad. After all if it meant irritating Harry and Ron it was worth it. I decided to anger them further; I turned to Blaise and started to talk to him. "Thank you for the rose," I said softly and leaning over so that no one else would hear. To an outsider it would look like I was whisper sweet nothings in his ear and I knew this would vex Harry and Ron so I smirked a little.

"Your welcome, but I can see what your doing. How very Slytherin of you. But, because I want to see how this whole situation plays out I'll humor you." He said as he leaned in and whispered back into my ear. He was so close I could practically feel his lips on my ear and feel his breath on my neck. I shivered slightly. Just then Professor Lupin walked in and began class. Today we weren't really doing much simply taking notes. I immediately started jotting down important notes. In the middle of class Blaise shoved a piece of parchment under my fingers. I quickly hid it under the desk so we wouldn't get in trouble if Professor Lupin happened to pass by. I quickly read it and it said,

_If you really want to get them upset we can make this more interesting…_

I glanced over at him and nodded giving him the signal that I was o.k. with whatever plan he had. This was going to be fun, I had no idea what he had in store to help me get revenge on Harry and Ron but I knew that what ever it was it would be good. I watched him wait for Harry or Ron to glance over at us which they seemed to be making a habit of doing and as soon as they did he put his arm around the back of my chair. I struggled to keep in a smile as I saw Ron's eyes fill with rage and Harry who was grasping his quills with white knuckles now. I wanted to burst out laughing but I managed to keep my attention on Professor Lupin. Fortunately Blaise and I were at the back of the classroom so if you weren't actually looking at us you'd never know what we were doing. After that he lifted his hand and started to alternate between playing with my curls of hair and drawing circles on my back. I honestly had no idea it would affect me so much! The butterflies mercilessly started playing racket ball in my stomach. My breath caught in my throat and I reminded myself that he was only doing this to get Harry and Ron angry. I quickly glanced over at Ron whose had now was crushing his notes and Harry who looked furious. I pretended not to notice and simply went on copying notes down. Inside I was dying of laughter.

After Professor Lupin dismissed the class Blaise and I bolted out the door. We ran down the corridors as fast as we could, not particularly paying much attention as to where we were going. We knew that if Harry and Ron caught us they would probably try and murder Blaise. Eventually we stopped in a small courtyard we looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter! The looks on Harry and Ron's faces were priceless. We both fell to the ground clutching our stomachs, which hurt from laughing so hard. We lean on each other for support as we tried to calm down. After we'd finally stopped laughing I looked at him and it was like I was seeing him for the first time. I didn't see him as some Slytherin anymore, I saw him as a person, someone who liked to have fun and play games just like everyone else. It was then that I realized how close we actually were. Our faces were a mere six inches apart. He just looked at me and slowly that gap seemed to close. The next thing I knew we were kissing, it started as a sweet innocent kiss but soon grew into a more passionate one. I slowly slipped my hands around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had in my life. I was totally lost in a world that consisted of only him and I. However as I mentioned before nothing good can last forever and before I knew it I was being jerked away from his grasp by a hand that violently pulled me up and shoved me out of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K Rowling so don't sue. I own nothing but the plot.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love reading what people have to say!

Gwynn-Potter: Muhuhahahaha...I'm evil, pure evil. Lol, but here's the next chapter so you can find out who it was!

Kichou: Hahaha! Is it Harry, Ron or could it be someone else? Here's the next chapter! Read and find out!

Fantasy Loremaster: Yes, I assure you Blaise does have an agenda but I'm going to start bringing that in possibly the next chapter, not this one. We'll find out what Blaise is up to soon enough. As for if it's Ron, maybe, maybe not you'll have to read and find out.

DracosChick24: I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing!

HPFreak2gd4u: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Jen: Jen we've been through this before and you of all people should know I'm evil lol. As for Blaise maybe he is and maybe he isn't we'll just have to wait and find out. Now I have to yell at you a bit because you totally forgot to call me back the other night! Oh, well I'll just talk to you some other time this week I feel so loved...

Pippin1177: I'm glad you liked it! This chapters a littlebit angstier than my other ones but after this one I'm going to try to keep things light, I had to do it to move along the plot though. Thanks for reviewing!

knivesgirl347: Yeah, I know what that's like. It happens to me all the time. I'll be thinking about doing something and then I shrug it off and it turns out that if I'd actually done it, it would have saved me alot of time. Yup, well now they have to deal with the consequences so this chapter is going to be a little more angsty than my other ones. It'll get better though.

Weaselbee: Haha, you just have to read and find out. Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing and here's the next update.

flaming-amber: I'm a romantic sap at heart too. I can't help it. Anyways you'll have to find out about Harry and Ron.

mrsbnmof09: I'm glad you like my story. Lol, I wish I could answer your question, sorry. Apparently he's only got like one line, I have no idea what or where it is though. I like writing with him because I can make him whatever I want, gives me some creative freedom. Sorry I couldn't help you out though.

Ehlonna: Haha, maybe, maybe not. Thanks for reviewing.

Faery's Delight: I'm glad your interested, I hope I can keep it that way. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to R&R for those who didn't. Now on with the Story!

Chapter 7

You know when you become so wrapped up in a moment that everything else around you seems to disappear and there's nothing else around you. I was thrust from a moment just like that…and everything seemed to turn to slow motion. I was thrown to the dirt and reality seemed to come crashing back down. I shook my head and rubbed my arm that was so violently pulled. I then looked up at the cruel person who would take me from that moment that felt like heaven. I looked up and saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

He was facing away from me but who could mistake that platinum blonde hair? He looked furious although I couldn't see a reason why he would be upset. It was clear that he and Blaise weren't friends so why should he care what he did?

"What the bloody hell are you doing Zabini? Associating with mudbloods? No you were snogging the mudblood! You are a disgrace to the house of Slytherin! How dare you even call yourself one? Or perhaps she's your whore... is that it? You're using her…because if it is then let me have a go." He said turning back to me with a sneer and a gaze of intense hatred. I was petrified, what was he going to do with me? I didn't see that Zabini had gotten up until he whirled Malfoy around and punched him square in the jaw.

"She is not a whore, and if you touch her you'll be answering to me. You have no idea what I can do Malfoy but I assure you that what I will do to you will be worse than death." He said glaring down at the fallen Malfoy. Blaise's eyes had darkened so much they were almost black.

Blaise turned back to me and I could see his gaze soften slightly as he offered me his hand. I realized I was still on the ground and hadn't gotten up during all the excitement. Malfoy was still rolling around on the ground. I took his hand and he pulled me up but I stumbled on a branch and wound up in his arms. I looked into his eyes timidly and he looked at me with concern, which softened when he saw I was o.k.

"OY! Get your filthy Slytherin hands off Hermione!" I heard someone shout from behind. I knew that voice from anywhere it was Ron. I slowly turned around and was face to face with Ron. He looked absolutely insane with madness. There was nothing standing between him and Blaise except for me. I positioned myself so that he couldn't get to Blaise and wrapped my arms behind me and around Blaises' waist. "Oh, so that's how it is Hermione. You're a traitor to Gryffindor. Do you trust him? Do you love him?" He said with a sneer of disgust. "I assure you he's feeding you lies. All lies. He's Slytherin, they lie, and they cheat and are scum. He'll hurt you Hermione and when he does don't come crying back to us because we won't take you back." I just stared at him in shock. He was making me choose between them. It was cruel. I took Blaise's hand and started walking away.

"You leave now Hermione and it's over, forever!" Harry shouted down the corridor. I just held fast to Blaises' hand and continued down the hall. I had no idea where we were going. Blaise pulled out of the death grip I had on his hand and put his arm around me. I leaned into him but I was determined not to cry. He just led me out of the castle to the lake. He sat on the boulder and gently pulled me into his lap. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was just disowned by my friends! I was still slightly shocked that they'd do that to me. I just cried into Blaises' chest. He simply hugged me and rubbed my back. It was comforting to know there was someone there and I wasn't in this alone. We were now both officially outcasts, the loner and the bookworm. It reminded me of the play Romeo and Juliet, two star-crossed lovers pulled apart by two enemy houses. Doomed right from the start.

I finally calmed down and pulled my head out of his robes so I could see him. He had a grim expression on his face and looked like he was deep in thought. He must have felt my eyes gazing at him because he looked down into my eyes. "Thank you." I said softly. He just moved his head down and kissed each of my eyes while his thumbs wiped away my tears. Then he moved back so he could see my face and when I opened my eyes again he leaned in and kissed me. It was a warm passionate kiss that could never be described; you had to experience it for yourself to know. We broke apart and I just stared at him. He looked at me and no words needed to be said, we both saw the world in each other's eyes and nothing else mattered. We would get through this together.

For a while we stared at the lake lost in our own thoughts and when twilight came we decided it was time to go back into the castle. We walked in hand in hand ignoring the glares we were receiving. I wasn't going to go back to the head common room and I knew Blaise wouldn't let me, after all if I did we both knew Malfoy would kill me. So we headed to Dumbledore's office. When we got to the gargoyle we gave it the password and walked up to the office where Dumbledore was seated at his desk.

"Ahh... I knew I'd being seeing you both tonight. Take a seat, take a seat. Lemon drop?" We both shook our heads. "Ahh well, more for me. So what would you like to speak to me about?" He said his eyes shining brightly.

"Well, umm…you see I don't think I should be living in the head dorms anymore, actually I don't think I should go back to the Gryffindor tower either. I don't think Blaise should be going back to the Slytherin common room either." I said confidently.

"You're right, I entirely agree. I will have a new dorm set up for you and Blaise immediately and have your things transferred. In the meantime, I do believe we have a few incidents to discuss. I'm afraid I must take 20 points from Slytherin for harming another student and a week's detention with Professor Snape. I'm sorry Mr. Zabini but stunts like that cannot go unpunished, no matter how much they may have deserved it." Said the headmaster with that damned twinkle in his eyes. I smiled at him. "While I'm taking care of details for the new dorms you two must be off to dinner I will have Professor Snape meet you both after dinner to take you to your new rooms. Have a nice evening and I shall see you at dinner." He said and shooed us out the door. As we were descending down the staircase I heard a Dumbledore say ever so softly, "40 points to Slytherin for defending Ms. Grangers honor." And with that the gargoyle closed. I smiled and turned to Blaise and saw that he'd heard it too. We smiled at each other and walked the great hall. There would be much to discuss later but for now silence was appreciated. When we reached the great hall we parted and went to our tables. I took a seat next to Ginny who gave me a sympathetic look but said nothing. I knew she'd be asking about it later but for now she let it lie.

I ate my dinner silently ignoring the death glares I was receiving from the table. My mind was elsewhere. What were we going to do? Could we go through the rest of the year as outcasts? Would it be worth it? The thoughts plagued my mind all through dinner. After as I was exiting the great hall Professor Snape pulled me aside and we waited for Blaise to exit as well. When we did he told us he would escort us to our rooms. We walked for quite awhile until we came to a portrait of what seemed to be a rose that was tearing apart and inside it held a single teardrop. "This is where I leave you, the password is 'unity'. Zabini your detention is tomorrow evening 8 sharp. You'd best be on time." He said with a malicious sneer and left.

We spoke the password and walked into our new home. It was absolutely breath taking. It had a splendid mixture of colors like crimson, gold, forest green and grey all blended together perfectly. There were three very large couches and one whole wall was a bookcase! I was so excited we actually got our own bookcase filled with books! Not even the head dorm had this! I turned back to Blaise whose mouth was hanging wide open. We both immediately ran to our rooms to see what treasures it might hold. I walked in and saw that it was beautiful; I had a mahogany bed with a deep burgundy comforter. The walls were a creamy gold. I couldn't believe it. The room was so much better than the head dorm. I walked into the bathroom which was connected my room and saw it was huge with a bath to hold at least 5 people at once! It also had a shower and two sinks. I finally noticed that Blaise had joined me in the bathroom and we both stared at each other for a minute before we did happy dances.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I saw a Slytherin do a happy dance." I said laughing uncontrollably. He just laughed along with me. I walked over to his room to check it out and saw that it was pretty much the same as mine only the comforter was forest green and the walls were grayish silver. He seemed to have done the same and we both met in the bathroom again.

"Wow, Dumbledore must have really gone all out to promote our inner house unity. Either that or he felt bad that we'd become outcasts." He said smirking slightly. I grinned at him.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long, emotionally draining day. We should probably discuss all of this tomorrow, after all it is Saturday and it's not like we have friends to hang out with." I said trying to keep the tone light but it wasn't working very well.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Let me know when you're done with your shower so I can take my own…unless you'd like me to join you?" He said waggling his eyebrows. I just laughed at him.

"Out! Mr. I'm-too-damn-cute-for-my-own-good, it's not going to work this time. Nope, out you go I'll let you know when I'm done." I said as I pushed him out the door. After he left I decided against a shower and instead started a bath for myself and I turned the knob on the tub for bubbles and charmed it to smell like green tea. I climbed in and started to relax. It really had been a long day and the exhaustion was beginning to hit me full force. After an hour I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to Blaises' door and poked my head through telling him it was his turn. I walked back to my room put on my comfiest pajamas, which consisted of flannel pants, and a t-shirt and I climbed into bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a better day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Only J.K Rowling owns this Harry Potter world. I own nothing don't sue. Except the plot that comes from my brain.

A/N: Hahaha! I made it out by the date I said I would. I'm so proud. I hope you like the chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed. All my replies will be at the bottom so you can just get to the story. All right enough of my blabbering on with the story.

Chapter 8

The next morning I awoke with a renewed sense of life. Sure, I was sad that I'd been disowned by my friends but if they truly couldn't stand by me even after all we'd faced together because of their prejudices then I had to question whether they were really and truly my friends to begin with. I had Blaise, and somehow he had become my world in less than 24 hours.

With those thoughts in mind I got dressed quickly and walked down to the common room when Blaise was curled on the couch reading a book. I glided up behind him and gave him a small peck on the head. "Good morning!" I said cheerily as he pulled me over the couch so I was down next to him. I'd hoped to see him smiling back but instead he had a solemn look placed upon his face. "Perhaps it's not a good morning then?…" I smiled attempting to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"Hermione there is something I have to tell you. But you can't tell anyone. If this gets out it would mean my death possibly yours as well…" He said. I started to feel very nervous what could he possibly tell me that could endanger our lives? I gave him a concerned look but nodded giving him the o.k. to continue. "I'm a spy…a spy for the light. Last year after my father insisted upon my getting the dark mark I went to Dumbledore to seek his council. He understood that I really had no choice in the matter so he used it to his advantage he said that Professor Snape was a spy and should anything happen to him he still needed a spy to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks. He told me that if I agreed after seventh year he would help me get away from my father and perhaps even an apprenticeship with any of the teachers at Hogwarts. It was an absolutely amazing offer so I accepted. However lately I think members of Voldemort's ranks have getting suspicious. No doubt that Malfoy is tipping them off about our relationship…"

"Blaise if your trying to tell me being with me is going to get you killed then we don't have to be together. If you died because of me I don't know what I would do. I'd never be able to forgive myself. You're all I have and if you can't be with me now I understand…I couldn't be able to sit back and watch you die because of me," I said as a silent tear rolled down my cheek. He gently reached over to brush the tear from my cheek and tenderly and let his hand linger left on my face.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say at all. I can make this work to my advantage and say that I'm trying to seduce you into making you trust me to get information. I could never not be with you. You're my world. I have no one else, you're my family and Hogwarts is my home." He said as he gently took my hands in his and kissed them staring up at me with his intensely green eyes. I just stared back at him as the tears started to flow freely down my cheeks. He put both hands on the side of my face and wiped the tears with his thumbs and brought his head down to place a beautifully gentle kiss on my lips.

When we broke apart I hugged him and we decided to head down to breakfast. After all if we didn't show our faces it would mean they had won. So we walked into the Great Hall and went to our respective tables. But, when I would move to sit down someone would rapidly move into the place I was going to sit. When I finally found a place it was at the end of the table with the first years and absolutely no one was talking to me. It was like I didn't exist. I looked up at the Slytherin table to see if Blaise was having better luck than I. He wasn't; he too was seated all the way at the end with the first years. I gave him a small smile before turning to stare at my food and move it around a little with my fork. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of the year? I knew I had to be strong but part of me wished I could go back to the way things were.

After breakfast Blaise and I decided to have a quiet day studying in our new dorms. He knew I must have a lot to think about and with the way things had changed so fast it was more than a little overwhelming. I sighed as we walked into the portrait hole.

We gathered our books together and found a comfortable space in the room to do work. But after about ten minutes I realized that trying to concentrate on schoolwork was hopeless. My heart just wasn't into it and my mind seemed to be elsewhere. I turned to Blaise and asked the question that had been plaguing my mind all day. "Can I see it?" I said timidly. It seemed Blaise had known this question was going to come up sooner or later because he nodded and rolled up his sleeve.

There it was deep and burning black…the dark mark. "Did it hurt?" I asked knowing as soon as it left my mouth that it was a stupid question. Of course it hurt! He sat there for a minute and looked as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, it hurt it felt so painful, as if a thousand knives were penetrating my skin in one spot at one time. Eventually it gets so painful that all you can see is a blinding flash of white light…and then it just stops. Like nothing ever happened except that now there is a black mark placed upon my skin which is now the only proof that it ever happened." He sat there with a far off look in his eye as my eyes drifted back to the mark. I slowly reached out to touch it but before I got to it I looked up at him for reassurance that it would be o.k. to touch it. He just nodded as I put my hand down on his marred skin. I gently brushed it with my thumb; there was no contrast between the mark and the skin. No difference except in color. I leaned down and kissed it, like a boo-boo that could only be healed with a kiss. I looked up and saw a tear trail down his face. It was such a huge burden for someone so young; it's not fair that we have to make these types of choices. I took him into my arms and he rested his head on my chest and cried. I just held him and kissed away he tears while tears slide down my cheeks as well. I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to protect him from the horrors of Voldemort from everything. I knew right then that I loved him and I never wanted to let him go. I loved him with all my heart, every fiber of my being. He was my everything.

Finally after what seemed like hours we stopped crying and found ourselves sitting on the couch watching the fire, holding each other as if our lives depended on it.

Around noon the house elves brought us lunch and it seemed as if Dumbledore really did know absolutely everything. We knew everything was going to be o.k. we had each other and it was going to be hard but we could get through anything. Just after we'd finished lunch there was a knock on our portrait. I went to answer with Blaise right behind me with his wand drawn in case it should be an unwanted visitor. I opened the portrait and saw that it was only Ginny.

"Can we talk?" She asked timidly clearly intimidated by the wand pointed at her. I motioned for Blaise to put it away.

"Sure we can go to my room." I said and led the way to my dorm. She stared in awe at the beauty of our new home. When we entered my room I sat down on my bed and she sat beside me.

"Hermione what is going on? Ron and Harry have been spreading horrible rumors about you. The keep saying you the Slytherin whore and apparently Malfoy's no better spreading almost the same rumor saying you'd sleep with anyone and that your Blaise's new sex toy. What happened because I know that can't possibly be true. You're not like that." She asked with a concerned look.

"Of course that's not true. Ginny, Blaise and I have become closer and I'm not entirely sure what our relationship could be called but I haven't slept with him. He's saved me so many times and he's really not as bad as the other Slytherins at all. He's different and Harry and Ron just don't seem to see that. I don't know what's going on with them; we've been growing apart for so long. Malfoy is just upset because Blaise punched his lights out when he called me a whore and asked if he could have a go at me. You believe me don't you Ginny? You know I'd never be anyone's whore right?" I looked pleadingly at her. She just smiled at me.

"Of course I knew it wasn't true. Neville knows it's not true to but he couldn't come, he got detention with Snape for blowing up that cauldron last week. We're still your friends even if the rest of Gryffindor decides to be jerks." She gave me a beaming smile and I gave her a hug. It meant so much to know I still had friends.

"Thank you Ginny," I said.

"Well I better be going I have Quidditch practice soon and I wouldn't want to be late." She said and I walked her back out to the common room and through the portrait hole. When I got back inside Blaise was seated on the couch again. I walked over to the couch and he pulled me over and pinned me to it.

"Hahaha! I've got you now my precious!" He said as I laughed and tried to wriggle away. He pinned both my hands over my head with one hand and started to tickle me.

I said between fits of laughter. He finally stopped and looked at me with amusement still flickering in his eyes and his hand still grasping my hands above my head.

"Hermione, will you…will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks. I just gazed at him for a moment. He was so handsome, why on earth would he want someone like me? But I listened to my heart and answered him.

"Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said as I pushed myself up to capture his lips with mine. At that moment I knew that things were going to start to get better.

A/N:

Kichou: I agree Harry and Ron are big jerks! Lol, dpn't worry I'm not going to leave Hermione totally friendless.

Jen: Jen, Jen bo ben fan anana fo fen me my mo men Jen...How is my blueberry jelly monster pookie pie? Haha. You have to tell me how the chapter is or I'll die!

mrsbnmof09: Voila here is the update I hope you likey.

lilpuppy3: Glad to know people like my story.

Weaselbee: Here is the next update!

sporty12gd4u: I feel bad for Blaise and Hermione too but I promise after this chapter it'll get better. But this needed to happen for the plot to move forward.

loving.wood: Glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

DracosChick124: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

natti: I'm glad you like my story! That was such a nice review, its not the ideas that stop flowing it me being lazy and not sitting down to put the on paper, lol. Heres the next chapter and hopefully I'll start regularly updating again.

Gwynn-Potter: I know I do need to give them their brains back. Unfortunately it doesn't happen in this chapter. We'll just have to see where my brain takes me with them. They do have to get along eventually after all they are on the same side.

Crystal: I try not to curse so much but sometimes it just calls for it. Glad you like my story!

FiJi-Hopper: I agree Blaise is sexxxxy...! Glad you like me story! Yes, Harry and Ron are jerks lol I like them that way too but they'll have to get along eventually.

Baka Deshis: Yes, just picture lol, I am queen of happy dances. They're so much fun to do! Glad you liked my story!

be11011: Here is the next update I hope you like it.

Insanitysplea: Hahahaha all of Blaise's mysteries are revealed in this chaper...or maybe not...duh..duh...duh...

wiccan-witch88: Nothing too bad will hopefully happen though. But I never know where my thoughts will take me so I can't promise anything.

IvyLongbottom: I think this chapters a little heartbreaking too, but it'll get better.

Fire-Red-Pheonix:Me too, he'll get his though. Not in this chapter but in coming chapters.

kittykatekat: Glad you like my story!

LN: I love your review. It was funny. Here's the next chapter and I hope I can start updating like every week again.

knivesgirl346: I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed lol. Anyway I love Hermione/Draco ships too! But this fic required Malfoy to be an ass. I might decide to make him a good guy in the end but we'll see. Right now I'm not sure if they could ever forgive him. He's just so umm not good. I hope you like this chapter.

miko101: I feel bad for them too! It'll get better though.

Rhylahna: I'm glad you like my fic!

Badasmiley: Glad you liked my story here's the next update.

BlackAngelBlood: I'm glad you liked my story here is the next updato.

Roman Jaime: Haha here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Thanks again everyone for reviewing I love to hear what you have to say about my story! Keep reviewing it keeps me going!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowlings. I own nothin' but the plot so don't sue!

Reviewers: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed it really does keep me going.

mrsbnm-of09: Maybe Ginny wasn't there...Or she didn't know the whole story...Anyway we shall see what happens next! Thanks for reviewing!

LyndseyHattaway: Glad You liked it and I hope you keep reading! Thanks for reviewing.

Kichou: Glad you liked the chapter.. I'm really trying to update faster. It's not writers block its the fact I don't actually sit down to do it. But I'll keep trying to update, fast.

BlaiseIsHot: I'm sooo glad you reviewed. I hope you keep doing it. I'm so glad you like it. Thanks again for reviewing.

Jen: You know I love Harry and Ron. They'll shape up eventually...Read, read read...

Moony's-Wolf: Exactly, I wasn't going to leave her comepletely friendless. Thats just cruel. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Kaden: Glad you like the story thanks for reviewing.

pyro the dark angel: What a great movie! The Kill Bill movies are soo some of my favorite movies. Everytime I see it I get in a save the work kick ass mood. Good stuff. Glad you liked the story. Don't worry everything will be ok...hopefully.

Draco'sBrokenAngel: Here's the next update glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!

kyden6979: Glad you like the story here's the next part. Thanks for reviewing!

miko101: We'll see how bad we feel for Blaise. Plus who want's friends like Draco...at least in this story... I really do love Draco though. Thanks for reviewing!

lilpuppy3: We'll see...Thanks for reviewing!

GothicKitty: Yes, I love Blaise...Thanks for the review here's the next update!

Raven Blackwater: You have such a cool name..Where'd you come up with it? Glad the story keeps you interested thanks for reviewing!

knivesgirl346: Yeah, Draco's not going to change I've decided. Thanks for reviewing. I always love to hear it... plus your always my favorite reviewer lol. I tried to give Blaise a little more character in the last chapter because in this one he's going to seem a bit OOC. But you'll see why. A plan is forming in my mind and the plot is unfolding...Thanks again for reviewing.

Professor Jaida: I decided to go in a slightly different direction with their wake up call but this is how it happened.Thanks for reviewing.

Someone: Glad you think it's cute thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 9

Our lazy day of quietly sitting and talking on the sofa had finally come to an end as dinner rolled around. We decided it would be best to go down and face the music, together as a couple. At six we walked down hand in hand, ignoring the stares and whispers directed our way. I had originally worried that if this got back to Voldemort Blaise would be in trouble, but Blaise assured me that it would actually make him look better. Make him look like he was gaining my trust and Voldemort would be pleased. So we walked on. I was so nervous.

When we got to the Great hall he leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before going to his respective table. I walked to the Gryffindor table expecting to be shunned again and instead I found that Ginny and Neville had made a space between them. I sighed and took the seat between them. I got a few glares throughout dinner but if there were more I took no notice because Ginny and Neville were doing quite a good job at making sure I was entertained, giving me juicy bits of gossip I'd missed like Lavender and Seamus had broken up and she was now going out with Ron. They tried very hard to keep my attention and I was very grateful for that but occasionally zone out only to find my attention was focused on the Slytherin table. Blaise sat alone picking at his food but not really eating it. I felt horrible about it, but he caught me once and winked at me across the hall. I blushed and brought my focus back to Ginny again.

After dinner I realized that was one of the most pleasant dinners I had had since everything had started. Things had started to look up. I caught up to Blaise out in the hall after dinner and we decided to take a walk around the lake.

It was a beautiful day, and as we walked around the lake we stopped to watch the sun set. I leaned back into Blaise as he put his arm around me. It was perfect; there was no other word to describe it. "Hermione…You know I'd never hurt you right?" I heard Blaise whisper into my ear.

"I know." I said as I turned around and looked into his eyes. But I wasn't met with the soft eyes I knew. They were contemplative and unsure, but before I could say anything they went back to the soft eyes I knew. I almost thought it was a trick of the light but it couldn't have been. I shrugged it off and decided that it was probably nothing. We both sat watching the sun for a while.

Eventually we decided to go inside before we got into trouble. We both silently walked back to our dorms and to our surprise found Ron and Harry slumped and asleep at the foot of our portrait. I thought about waking them up but I was afraid to because I had no idea why they would come here. Apparently there was no need to because they started to stir and looked up at us. I thought Ron was going to speak first but Harry beat him to it. "Hermione, we know you probably won't forgive us. I know I wouldn't. We just got out of a meeting with Dumbledore, but not before some very harsh words and a few Bat Bogey hexes from Ginny. Neville even threatened to beat us up. I'm so sorry we couldn't see it. We're sorry we didn't trust your judgment. We should have known you wouldn't betray us. We we're first class idiots. We just came to apologize and tell you how absolutely wrong we were to accused you of such horrible things. It's just we thought that…we aren't going to try and excuse ourselves from what we've done. We were just so upset. We didn't want to lose you. You're our brains, one third of they golden trio, and we know we've been horrible friends lately and have barely been paying any attention to you. We are so sorry and if there's anyway to get you to forgive us from what we've done we'll do it. We were jerks, assholes and nothing that could possibly have any semblance to what a friend should be like. They should be accepting and look at all sides of a situation before making accusations. We know you're probably not going to forgive us and we accept that but just know we feel terrible and when you feel like forgiving us we'll be waiting for you." They said as they got up and walked away. But not before turning to Blaise. "Zabini, be good to her. Treat her better than we have. Just know if you hurt her you'll have us to deal with us." And with that they left. I just stood there for a few minutes before Blaise pulled me into our common room.

If I hadn't been so distressed about what to do I would have noticed how nervous Blaise seemed to be. He gave me a chaste kiss and retreated to his room. I slowly walked to my room with a million things buzzing through my brain. I decided a hot bath would be perfect for getting relaxed enough to sort everything out. I started to take a bath and as the water warmed up started to think about what Harry said. He sounded so sincere like he really did feel horrible that he'd hurt me so much. But the thing was they had hurt me. I couldn't just forgive them. My stubbornness wouldn't let me. I got into the tub to soak for a while but my thoughts keep racing. I wanted to forgive them, but then again I didn't, it hurt so much, like I had a small tear on my heart and I knew that would take some time to heal. I finally was able to fully relax, I would forgive them…eventually but it would take a while and they were going to have to earn my trust all over again. I sighed and closed my eyes, surrendering to peace and feeling as if everything was all right.

After about twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Hermione are you in there?" I heard Blaise call from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here I'll be out in a minute," I said as I dragged myself out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out only to find Blaise standing there waiting for me.

"Hello gorgeous." He said suavely. I laughed at him but noticed there was a subtle change to him. I couldn't pin point it though. His eyes weren't the same; the glimmer seemed to be gone. Again I shrugged it off. After all it had been a long day and my eyes were tired. I got out and walked to my room where I changed into my pajamas. I came out in my flannel pants and comfortable tank top. He was sitting on the sofa reading a book and I came over and kissed him. He just looked up and smiled. I grabbed a book off the shelf and carried it over to sit down and read with him. "It's been an interesting day hasn't it? Are you going to forgive Po-Harry and Ron?" He said while reading his book. I noticed he stumbled over Harry and Ron but thought nothing of it considering he was a Slytherin and probably was used to saying their surnames.

"Yes, I think I will eventually. I can't just forgive them. They'll have to earn it. And yes, it's been a very interesting day. You know you've been a little off today. Is there something going on?" I asked.

"Well, you know I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm sure I'll be right as rain come tomorrow." He said adding a yawn to emphasize his point.

"You should probably get to bed soon, you look a little peaky." I said with a small amount of concern.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'll turn in. Goodnight Gra-Hermione. I'll see you in the morning. Say, would you like to go for an early morning stroll? Just you and me?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course. Around seven then?" I asked thinking he must be tired; he almost called me by my surname.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." He kissed my cheek and walked up to his room. I continued reading late into the night before finally deciding that was enough because I had an early morning tomorrow. I had gotten myself so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. At least I wasn't plagued by my thoughts.

The next morning I woke up at six-thirty so I had time to dress. I put on a black tank top with a forest green jacket hoodie and a pair of jeans. I also used a cream colored ribbon to tie back my hair. I walked into the common room only to be met by Blaise. "My lady," He said as he offered his elbow to me. I graciously took it and he led me out into the crisp morning air. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered as he led me toward the Quidditch pitch. I got an eerie feeling as a shiver ran down my back, but I kept walking. We got past the pitch and it looked as if he was leading me into the forbidden forest.

"Blaise you're starting to scare me. Where is it?" I asked anxiously. I turned to him but he only smirked and led me on. When we got to the edge of the forest he took my hand and led me in.

"Here open this," he said as he handed me a small box. I opened it completely confused by the day's events. Inside the box lay a bracelet with a small diamond heart hanging off it. "Let me put it on you," He said with a smile. As he was putting it on I got a nauseous feeling in my stomach something wasn't right I knew it, I felt it.

"Blaise what's going on and why are we out here? We could have done this somewhere else. He smirked again and that's when I felt the tug at my bellybutton. It wasn't just a charm it was portkey…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling created! I own nothing but the plot so Don't SUE!

A/N: Review! Review! Review! Sorry it took me so long. It just wouldn't rain and I only write when it rains. I've been waiting for weeks! So sad, anyway it rained today it was exciting... R&R and all my replies to my reviews for the last chapter will be at the bottom of this chapter. We'll on with the story...

Chapter 10

I woke up sometime later to the sound of voices. "Father I brought her just like you asked. I got the mudblood. It was so easy…Can we keep her around for a while before we turn her over to the Dark Lord? I have a bit of a score to settle with the mudblood whore." I didn't dare open my eyes, if I did they'd know I was awake and who knows what they'd do with me. I listened hoping to get a few hints as to why I was here, obviously Voldemort wanted me but his motives were unclear, it probably had to do with Harry but even if I was captured Dumbledore would never let Harry come after me. Then again Harry is quite impulsive and he'd blame himself for what had happened. He'd find some way to come rescue me but it would probably be stupid and reckless.

"Well, son I suppose that if you wanted to play with her for a while we could put off giving her to the Dark Lord. It's not as if she'll be going anywhere. But you can't kill her. We need her alive to present to the Dark Lord. More so we need her as live bait. We will present her this evening to him so be prepared." I opened my eyes just slightly so I could see through my eyelashes only to see the swift departure of Lucius Malfoy. I opened my eyes a little more only to see the face of Draco Malfoy pop into view.

"Wake up mudblood. It looks as if I get to have a little fun with you. After all I always get what I want. Now, what shall I do with you? You've embarrassed me far too much to persuade me to let you off without penance. No, this is going to be painful. You're going to remember this day. You can't mess with Malfoy's Granger. You'll always get what's coming to you. Oh, and I have a little surprise for you…" I watched in horror as he went to the closet in the room that we were in. I found I couldn't speak or scream; I had a silencing spell placed on me. I could only watch as I saw Draco Malfoy pull an almost lifeless Blaise Zabini out of the closet. He was so bruised and broken that if I hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead. I saw Draco kick him, "Wake up Zabini. I want you to watch as I beat your little mudblood; maybe I'll even have a little fun with her and see what makes you like her so much. I'll have a little taste, after all she must be good in the sack or you would never have touched her." I saw Blaise's eyes go wide and anger mixed with pure hatred flash through them. We were both doomed. I looked at Blaise hoping my eyes could tell him that it would be o.k. that Malfoy couldn't break me not as long as I had him. I willed him to hold on. I watched as Blaise struggled to get up but he must have had some sort of binding spell placed on him. "Ahh, Zabini what does it feel like to be powerless? You're too beaten to be able to do anything it's completely useless to try." I saw the rage build in Blaise's eyes. I watched as Malfoy took off the binding spell. The only thing I could think was he's far too cocky. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking about mudblood? Here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Turns out you're dumb as a post, you should be cowering in fear I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life, then Lord Voldemort will have you. You're going to die." He said as he smirked. I watched as his smirked faded and his face contorted in pain. He fell to the ground and I saw that Blaise had gotten up and stabbed him in the back with what looked like a letter opener. He wasn't dead, merely unconscious. I watched Blaise take a few staggering steps forward and he knelt down to Malfoy's body he pulled what appeared to be Malfoy's wand out of Malfoy's pocket. He mumbled a few incantations and I found that I was able to talk and move. I watched as Blaise fell to the ground moaning in pain.

I didn't know much about healing but I did know a few healing spells, just minor ones for bruises and small cuts. I took Malfoy's wand and began healing what I could. I knew there was probably some internal bleeding and some broken bones but hopefully he'd be able to get up and move some so we could get out of here. I began to talk to him hoping he'd come round. "Blaise you have to get up, we have to get out of here. I know it hurts but we have to go, we have to go now. Sunsets almost here." I watched as his eyelids began to flutter open.

"Hermione…?" I helped him up and he staggered a bit but it looked as if he could walk. I had him put his arm around me so I could hold him steady. I tried to apparate but it seemed as if the Malfoy house had anti-apperation wards placed on it. Bugger. Well this meant we had to get either to a fireplace with floo powder or somehow make it out of the house undetected. I pondered this for a moment before deciding that our best chance would be to make it to a fireplace. I knew this was going to prove to be a problem. Blaise was fading fast. We walked to the door and walked out into the hall. I looked around making sure that there was no one around before trusting my intuition and heading down the hallway to the right. I imagined that we were probably in the dungeon so our best chance would be to find a stairway to the next level where there would presumably be fireplace in a room or something. I saw that Blaises head began to droop. "Come on Blaise I know you can do this we just need to make it a little further." I turned down a corridor on the left and low and behold there was a stairway. The gods must have been with us today. We climbed the stairs and Blaise seemed to be holding on a little.

When we got up we realized we'd just made it in what looked to be Lucius's study. Luckily he wasn't there and there was a fireplace in the corner. I set Blaise down and scoured the room for floo powder. I managed to find some in his desk. Just as I'd gotten to Blaise I heard talking outside the room and I heard the door handle begin to twist. I grabbed Blaise and dragged him to the fireplace. I threw the floo powder in as fast as I could. I yelled Hogsmeade as loud as I could just as Lucius walked in with a look of confusion that quickly turned into a look of anger. We disappeared just as he started to come toward us.

We both rolled out in what looked to be the Three Broomsticks. People gave us funny looks but it seemed as if no one cared that much. I knew we didn't have much time Lucius would be here shortly. I quickly grabbed hold of Blaise and apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. I held on to Blaise and practically dragged him along on our way to the school. I was really struggling when I heard someone swoop down beside us. It was Ron; he must have been a Quidditch practice because he had his gear on. "Ron, we…have…to get…to…the school. Lucius Malfoy, Blaise needs help." I said panting. He seemed to somewhat understand what I was saying because he nodded and pulled Blaise onto his broom. He yelled for one of the other guys to come over and get me and I watched him fly over to the school. I only hoped that we weren't to late. My mediocre skills at healing couldn't have helped Blaise much.

Ginny came down beside me and I got on the broom. She flew me to the door to Hogwarts and we ran into the school to the Infirmary. I could see that Madame Promfrey was giving her undivided attention to Blaise and I sighed with some relief. I prayed silently that he would be o.k, that we'd made it in time. I was taken from my thoughts when I felt Dumbledore's hand upon my shoulder. He looked down at me with kind eyes. "Lucius Malfoy," I said and he seemed to understand because he turned around and left hopefully to make sure Lucius Malfoy did not get into Hogwarts. My last thought was that I hoped everything turned out o.k. After that I let the darkness consume me.

A/N: Here's my replies to my reviewers for the last chapter...

mrsbnm-of09: All was explained in this chapter...

Professor Jaida: Sorry my update took so long, hope this puts you out of your misery.

knivesgirl346: We'll you were entirely right about Draco...He's bad news, he'll get his though. Anyway I'm glad you like my story and I'm sorry I took so long to update. I wouldn't rain and I've been so busy with school. I actually got a break this weekend so I was pretty happy.

miko101: Oh, I think that you might have to rethink feeling sorry for Blaise. But you'll see when you read. Sorry I didn't update so soon after my cliffie. But, I'll try to be more regular at updating, it's just been a little hard lately.

Moony's-Wolf: Haha, you were correct in your assumptions good job!

Draco'sBrokenAngel: Here's where you get to find out. I hope you liked it.

witchyinuyashagirl: Sorry bout the huge monolouge. It was critical to the story though. I couldn't have them be mad at each other forever. Anyway this chapters pretty actiony.

Gywnn-Potter: You're correct it was Malfoy! I hope everything you wanted got explained in this chapter...Voldies not going to be very happy now...

blondestbrunette: This chapter explains everything I'm glad you like it!

seamusismyprince: Correct! Here's the next update!

rock-the-casbah18: I'm glad you liked my other story! I'm glad you like my stories enough to be on your favorite authors list! Thanks so much for reviewing.

lilpuppy3: You are entirely right!

padfootedmoony: Excellent deduction skills. Of course it wasn't Blaise, he wouldn't have called Hermione..Granger.

c-dog: Yes, it twas Malfoy: Blaise is not a jerk. I thought about having him be the bad guy but I decided against it since it is a Blaise/Hermione story.

amrawo: I'm glad you like my story. It's exciting everytime I hear that...makes me think I'm doing a good job lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Lucyferina: Yes it was an interesting end. Anyway I hope it stays interesting.

SugaAngel86: Glad you like the story thanks for reviewing! You'd have to read this chapter to find out so I hoped you liked it.

chavela2: Glad you think my stories good! Hoped you liked this chapter!

L'acqua: Heres the next update I hope you didn't go insane with the wait. Glad you like my writing style!

Jen: I know but I told you it just wasn't raining and then it did and then you get this chapter! Happy now lol? I'll see you at school on Monday compadre!

omg: haha! hope you found out in this chapter. I think it explained everything. Glad you like it though.

FarDeep: You are correct. I'll have to think about a sequel with Blaise...Good idea though. We'll see. That's cool that i'm your first review since you deleted your stories though. Thats exciting! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
